Lady of Blood and Justice
by Owriush
Summary: Since the town was first constructed, Canterlot has been seen as one of the most if not friendliest place to live in. Though the town may have a crime occur every few weeks not much else happens. But every good has its bad. Rumors of a vigilante killing criminals have been spreading around the town lately and the main seven get wrapped up in it. It's going to be a bloody future...


**Welcome to my new third story, this is an MLP story or more specifically a Equestira Girls story. Though it's a slightly altered universe. Mainly the girls are all in their third year of High school instead or their fourth year. Also this takes place after the first three movies and before the fourth one. Also there will be Yuri pairing, you'll know them when I get to those points. Anyways I'm just going to say this but this story is more of a side story. This means the updates for this story may take a while to be posted. But that's because I'm going to be putting most of my focus on my other two stories RWBY Effect and Four Hearts of One Journey.  I hope you all like the first chapter and until the next one see you then.**

 **Now off to reading!**

 **I do NOT own MLP or the Equestira Girls franchise, both belong to Lauren Faust and Hasbro**

* * *

Chapter. 1: A Bloody new start

It was a quiet and peaceful night during a cold September eve in Canterlot with all its residents sleeping soundly. Except that wasn't exactly true as even though most slumbered, the wicked and cruel came out to play in turn.

"Help me. Someone please help me!" yelled a young snow white skinned girl with medium length pink and white hair. She wore a bright pink winter sweater, white thermal pants and maroon snow boots. This girl was Sweetie Belle and she currently being held up against the wall by the collar of her sweater. Her assailant was a large man who wore a brown tatter trench coat and a grey ski mask, the man held a switchblade in his left hand and held Sweetie Belle by the collar with his right.

"No one can help you little girl, now hand over everything you got and you won't end up dead." The mugger asked in a threatening tone making it all the more terrifying for Sweetie Belle.

Sweetie Belle was scared terribly as she began shaking uncontrollably. She knew she should give the mugger her wallet since she had around a hundred bucks in it and that it would probably satisfy the mugger. But she also didn't want to as the only reason she was out at this time of hour was because the mall stayed open during the weekends. She wanted to buy her big sister Rarity a great gift to show how much she loved her. Sweetie Belle even got her friends Apple Bloom and Scootaloo to come along, but mainly because they were planning to do the same with their big sisters. Though Scootaloo and her big sister Rainbow dash weren't related by blood they loved each other all the same. Still now that she thought about it, Sweetie Belle couldn't figure out how she had gotten separated from her friends and ended up lost. She remembered walking around trying to find her Apple Bloom and Scootaloo. But she couldn't and that's when the mugger showed up leading to her current predicament.

"Ple-eas-se sir, I-I'm trying to b-buy a present for my b-big s-s-sister!" Sweetie Belle asked in slight fear as she was trying her best to make this guy feel bad for what he was doing

"Ah geez enough with the water works…" The mugger groaned as he dropped Sweetie Belle sounding annoyed with the fact that she was crying. He sighed before wondering something. "Hey how old are you kid?"

"W-why do you want to know?" Sweetie Belle nervously asked as the mugger played around with his switchblade.

"Just humor me brat." The mugger replied back, rolling his eyes more annoyed that before

"I don't... I don't think I should tell you." Sweetie Belle worriedly said only for the man to kick her hard across the left side of her face.

"Just do it alright I'm losing my patience!" The mugger yelled back in anger this time as he kicked the girl across the face hard. Sweetie Belle meanwhile rubbed her left cheek where she had been kick, she didn't want to say anything more to the mugger. But Sweetie Belle had a feeling this man had a short temper. So she had to play it cool

"I'm…I'm fourteen why?" Sweetie Belle answered with a nervous tone as the man smiled

"Is that so, well then I should tell you something about myself. If I can't get any money from a mugging... then I can still get a kick out of cutting up a pretty little girl like you!" The mugger answered with a devious grin as he quickly pinned Sweetie Belle to the ground and then pulled out a knife "Don't worry I'll make sure to make your death is as slow and painful as possible!"

"Help, help!" Sweetie Belle yelled out in despaired fear as she began freaking out and screamed in a hope someone would hear her

In a desperate attempt to keep herself alive Sweetie Belle began thrashing so as to give the mugger a hard time with his attempts to stab her. She kicked and screamed loudly, but no one was coming she knew that for a fact now

Sweetie Belle knew that her friends weren't to blame as she blamed herself for getting lost in the first place and now this creep was going to stab her to death for his own sick pleasure. Sweetie Belle could only keep kicking and screaming while she closed her eyes shut for whatever was to come, though as if her screams for help had been answered the man stopped trying to stab her. She didn't know why but when she opened her eyes. She gazed upon the man looking back with a wide eyed stare.

"A-Are you o-okay m-m-m-mister?" Sweetie Belle asked as she saw a red spot in the center of the mugger's chest, though at the same time she didn't know why she asked since this guy had just tried to kill her

The man then opened his mouth as blood began pouring out staining his shirt and Sweetie Belles pink sweater also. It didn't stop there as with a flurry of strikes from behind the mugger. A blade of sorts began bashing against the man's skull. With each strike the muggers head began spraying out blood and bits of flesh which all fell onto a horrified Sweetie Belles sweater. After what Sweetie Belle could guess was the fifteenth strike the muggers head was nothing more than torn flesh and bones. With that his body fell limp to Sweetie Belles left side.

Sweetie Belle could only look in pure fear as she began to panic afraid she'd be next for some reason. With that she got up and ran straight ahead without even knowing why, but instead she crashed against something pushing her back to the ground.

"Ow my head!" Sweetie Belle screamed as she rubbed the left side of her head.

"Are you alright?" The voice of a young woman asked as the Sweetie Belle stopped rubbing her head and looked to see a figure. Immediately Sweetie Belle could tell her savior was a few years older than her. Other than that Sweetie Belle couldn't see much of anything else since it was so dark outside. She did though see what looked to be the shape of a long sword that had drips coming off the tip. With that Sweetie Belle scooted back from her savior a little as she put two and two together.

"You killed him!" Sweetie Belle yelled out in utter horror

"Yeah so what, he was going to stab you little girl and if I hadn't come in you'd be getting a firsthand lesson in what cold steel feels like against flesh. So could you please try and sound a little grateful for me saving your life?" The woman responded somewhat offended. Meanwhile Sweetie Belle glared at her. She was grateful that was for sure, but she didn't want the man to die. Maybe she just wanted him roughed up and handed over to the police. But she didn't want anything like what her savior did to happen in the first place

"I-I am g-g-grateful, but-t you c-could have just knocked him o-o-out. Killing is wrong you know." Sweetie Belle stated in attempt to sound tough, it didn't work out as her fear was getting the best of her and for good reasons. Though to the Sweetie Belles surprise the woman began hysterically laughing, which creeped her out. A few seconds later the woman ceased her laughter

"Sorry for laughing kid, but you really don't know what sparing people like him will do. But I got no time to explain it to a child like you." The woman answered back calmly

"W-Whatever, look c-could you h-h-help me find my f-f-f-friends because I g-got separated from them." Sweetie Belle asked still trying to calm herself down, the woman just turned around walking away. What confused Sweetie Belle though was that her savior whistle loudly as she disappeared in the shadows of the alley way. A second later she heard two distinct and welcomed voices

"Hey did you hear that whistlin?" One girl with a southern accent asked

"Sure did and I think it's coming from the alleyway ahead of us!" A tomboyish sounding girl replied back

Sweetie Belle at this time was overjoyed as she turned around to see two girls coming her way. One girl had yellow skin, orange eyes and puffy long red hair that had a large red bow on top. The girl wore a green snow jacket, denim thermal jeans and yellow snow boots. This was Apple Bloom, one of the two best friends Sweetie Belle had. The second girl had orange skin, magenta eyes and short purple hair with a little flip at the front. She wore a black fur lined jacket, heavy brown pants and black boots. This was Scootaloo Sweetie Belle's second and equally loved best friend.

"Scootaloo, Apple Bloom I'm so glad to you found me!" Sweetie Belle yelled out with a faint feeling of joy

"We're glad to, we were looking everywhere for you Sweetie Belle." Scootaloo replied as she hugged Sweetie belle closely. Apple Bloom on the other hand snatched her away when she saw the blood and flesh that stained Sweetie Belle's sweater.

"Sweetie Belle what's with all this blood and guts, wait…. oh god is that a dead body, holy moly what in the hay did you get yourself into!?" Apple Bloom asked in a quick panic as she inched away from the dead body, while keeping Sweetie Belle close to her

"I think it is Apple Bloom…." Scootaloo replied back, while also trying to keep herself from throwing up. "Sweetie Belle what…ugh…. what the heck happened here?"

At this point in time Sweetie Belle was actually quite surprised they hadn't noticed the dead man's body when they first got to her, then it suddenly hit her. She had just made it through her almost close death. She a mere fourteen year old girl would have taken her last breaths of life tonight if she hadn't been saved by the woman with the blade.

The woman who killed her attacker in a brutal fashion to reiterate. That began to bother Sweetie Belle deeply, sure the man was going to kill her in a horrific and slow stabbing which was bad enough. But in a twisted way seeing him die in that brutal fashion was equally if not worse, but not by much. Sweetie Belle even still had his blood and flesh on her sweater from the grizzly death. With all this coming to light within Sweetie Belle's mind she began to weep deeply from the overwhelming relief and shock. Scootaloo and Apple Bloom took notice of this immediately.

"What's wrong Sweetie Belle, why you cryin?" Apple Bloom asked in a panic but Sweetie Belle just kept crying. Apple Bloom and Scootaloo looked at each other. Then they looked back at Sweetie Belle as they did their best to comfort their weeping best friend

 **-Canterlot High: Four Days later-**

It had been four days since the incident with Sweetie Belle. At Canterlot high school the students all conversed with each other while making their way to their first day of the new school year. Though one group of students had gotten an early start to their first class. These girls were named **Sunset Shimmers** , **Twilight Sparkles** , **Rainbow Dash** , **Fluttershy** , **Applejack** , **Rarity** and **Pinkie Pie**. These seven girls were quiet the school heroes as they had fought against the forces of dark magic last year on three separate occasion. Three separate occasion they would like to put behind them for good

Right now though inside one of class rooms where six out of the seven girls were waiting in. Twilight Sparkles looked over her most beloved picture that had been taken on the day she transferred from Crystal Prep, Canterlot Highs former rivals. Both schools had a pretty good connection with each other now. Which had strengthened thanks to summer vacation a while after Twilights transfer. Though some people still have a hard time letting stuff go **('COUGH-** **Principle Cinch** **-COUGH').** Either way Twilight was glad she was in a much kinder school environment. Though she did miss Sugarcoat, Sour Sweet, Lemon Zest, Indigo Zap and Sunny Flare from Crystal Prep. During summer vacation she and they had gotten closer with each other to the point of sisterhood. Just like how she was with her friends at this school.

"Hey what do you got Twilight!" Pinkie Pie Canterlot Highs party loving girl asked, Twilight jumped from her seat in surprise as even after all this time Pinkie Pie still was able to startle her

"O-Oh hi Pinkie Pie, I was just you know looking at an old photo." Twilight answered while calming her nerves down

With that Twilight showed Pinkie Pie the photo. Pinkie Pie was being her joyful self to left in the photo, below here was Rarity sitting on her knees and holding her left her hand up to her chest. Rainbow Dash was sitting down in the center in a relaxed stance. Fluttershy was to the right of Rainbow Dash as she had sat on her knees like Rarity was. Though Fluttershy had both of her hands set up against both of her knees. Spike, Twilights dog was in between Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy happily wagging his tail and Applejack was behind Fluttershy. Next to Applejack was Twilight who was fixing the positioning of her glasses while lastly Sunset was next to Twilight as she had at that time placed her hand against Twilights back. They had wide smiles for the picture, though Twilight had been somewhat shy being included in the picture at the time. But one summer vacation of self-improvements later along with some well needed therapy and now Twilight had more self-esteem than she had ever had before. She couldn't imagine her life without the girls, especially Sunset when she thought about it more. Pinkie Pie took the photo from Twilight to get a closer look and smiled from the memory of the day that picture had been taken.

"Aw I remember this, you were just the cutest being all shy and stuff!" Pinkie Pie joyfully said as she handed Twilight back her photo, waited for her to put it away and then hugged Twilight tightly

"Pinkie Pie…. air…. please…." Twilight asked wheezing from her bubbly friends surprising strength. Just then Applejack tapped Pinkie Pies shoulder getting the bubbly girls attention

"Cuz, I do think you're crushin her." Applejack stated with a worried look

"I am... oh no I am. I'm so sorry Twilight!" Pinkie Pie yelled out, she let go of Twilight who immediately took a few deep breaths of relief. She was just happy to be able to breathe again

"It…It's okay Pinkie Pie, just don't crush me anymore with your hugs alright?" Twilight replied back with a reassuring smile

"Okie Dokie Twilight!" Pinkie Pie happily yelled out

"What going on over here and why does Twilight seem like she's out of breath?" Sunset asked as she, Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash made their way over now. Applejack just smirked at the question

"Pinkie Pie was hugging Twilight is all, but y'all know how Pinkie Pie is. She's don't know her own strength at times." Applejack answered kindly

"Sorry about that cousin. I just love hugging people!" Pinkie Pie exclaimed

"You sure do Pinkie Pie." Fluttershy replied back with a small smile. "Twilight are you okay?"

"Yeah I am, thanks for asking Fluttershy. Has anyone seen where Rarity is, I thought she was with us when we got here?" Twilight answered back, Rainbow Dash upon hearing this winced a little and getting the attention of the others.

"Sorry, it's just…. well look I don't know if I should be the one to tell you. I wouldn't feel cool about myself if I did." Rainbow Dash explained to her best capabilities

"Wow that's strange of you to do, you usually love blabbering secrets people tell you or show ya." Applejack stated slightly amused

"You're still bitter about freshman year huh?" Rainbow responded back unamused by the comment. The other's winced except for Twilight and Sunset

"Um mind telling us what you're talking about, me and Sunset are at a lost?" Twilight asked

"Oh right sorry about that. You see around freshman year Applejack showed us a picture of her when she was a baby. I won't go into details but Rainbow Dash took a picture of it with her cell phone just so she could tease Applejack about it. But Rainbow Dash accidently sent it to her friends and I think you can guess the rest…. still sorry if I may have snickered back then Applejack but you we're so cute in that picture." Fluttershy explained meekly as Sunset and Twilight were wishing they could have seen that. Meanwhile Rainbow Dash chuckled a little remembering at how that situation had turned out. But she really wished Applejack wouldn't keep reminding her of it

"Well it was two years ago and I already told you that it was an accident Applejack." Rainbow Dash stated with a smirk

"I know Rainbow, just teasin ya is all." Applejack replied back smirking herself

"Aw how sweet!" Pinkie Pie squealed happily at the sight of her two friends getting all besties with each other. Then she realized the more serious situation at hand. "But I'm wondering about what Twilight asked too. I mean where's Rarity; she was with us not to long ago when we got to school early."

"I Still hate that you guys woke me up this early." Rainbow muttered, but the others just ignored her comment "But for real I have a feeling she's in the bathroom fixing up her makeup. After what she told me I don't blame her."

"What do you mean-" Sunset set was going to ask but was interrupted as the door to the classroom opened with Rarity coming through. Though something was off about her today

Rarity was wearing one of her lovely sets of winter clothing that mirrored her usual attire in colors. But she was different too, her hair was still well combed but didn't have much of its luster as usual. Also she did have make up on, but just eyeliner and nothing else which got the girls surprised they hadn't noticed sooner. But what got them all extremely worried was the depressed look on her face as she walked up to them and gave a weak smile.

"H-Hi girls, how are you?" Rarity asked with the best smile she could come up with

"Rarity what's wrong?" Sunset asked very concerned at the moment as she placed a hand on Rarity's shoulder. Rarity though didn't want to tell and worry the rest of her friends. This was her problem so she was going to deal with it

"Nothing at all Sunset, I'm perfectly fine." Rarity answered back trying to keep a calm look about her

"Don't lie to us Rare, if you were fine the why the heck do you look like y'all just got out of a barnyard brawl?" Applejack bluntly asked with a raised eyebrow

"Wow Applejack I didn't think you were one to be so blunt." Rainbow stated with an amused grin, Applejack just rolled her eyes at her friend's jab

"I ain't but Rarity and the rest of ya'll know how much I hate it when we lie to each other." Applejack answered back with a stern but also caring tone

"That is true, still Rarity can you please tell us what's wrong?" Twilight asked with a warm smile as Fluttershy and Pinkie joined in smiling themselves

"Well I…" Rarity tried to answer back but knew she couldn't say no. Especially since three of her friends were asking with the most heart melting smiles she'd ever seen, so with a sigh of defeated she gave in "I guess I can, but can we sit down please?"

"We sure can Rarity, no one ain't comin in for a bit longer. So were good havin a private conversation." Applejack answered as she and the others took a seat in the center of the class room. For a few tense seconds it was silent as Rarity sighed once more before explaining

"Alright, well a w-while ago Sweetie Belle was…." Rarity began saying but she stopped herself and took a deep breath to calm her nerves. Then resumed with what she was about to say. "Sweetie Belle was… she was almost murdered by some sick twisted man!" she yelled out and with that said the others gasped in shock, then quickly gave Rarity a comforting hug before letting go

"I'm so sorry to hear that Rarity, but why are we just hearing about this now?" Twilight asked baffled by this news, though Fluttershy frowned a little at how forward Twilight sounded

"Twilight I don't think that's a good question to ask. It might be a little too soon." Fluttershy stated with a slightly stern tone

"Oh right, sorry I didn't mean to well…look I'm sorry alright." Twilight said with a shameful look on her face. Though to Twilights surprise, Rarity giggled a little like it wasn't that big of a deal

"It's alright dear no harm done. But what I'm surprised about is that Applejack didn't know or that Rainbow Dash only figured it out today when I told her. I thought both your little sisters would have informed you about what happened." Rarity responded back as Applejack and Rainbow Dash raised an eyebrow at that

"What do mean by that, what's this have to do with two of my favorite party goers?" Pinkie Pie asked in a slight panic as Rarity began to explain once again.

Rarity then started with what had transpired with the crusaders coming back to her place. Sweetie Belle running up to her room and locking the door, then having Apple Bloom and Scootaloo explain to her what Sweetie Belle had explained to them. They told her all about the mugger and his death from the mysterious woman who saved her littler sisters life. Once they had left Rarity had to make sure her sister was okay, thankfully she was physically fine but mentally she wasn't so sure about then.

It hadn't help that she had found a heavy amount of dry blood and bits of dried out flesh on her younger sister's sweater. This meant that the woman who killed Sweetie Belle's attacker didn't think of what the aftermath of their actions would be. Rarity on one hand had been grateful for the woman saving her little sister from a cruel fate. On the other hand, she had sworn if she found her little sister's savior, she would chock the woman out with her own hands for mentally scaring Sweetie Belle. But that was four days ago. Once Rarity was done with her explanation Fluttershy was crying for Sweetie Belle's plight, Sunset along with Twilight were wide eyed, Applejack and Rainbow Dash were boiling mad. But with Pinkie Pie well….

"NO ONE DOES THAT TO ONE OF MY BESTIES LITTLE SISTER AND GETS AWAY WITH IT ON MY WATCH. THEY WILL RULE THE DAY THEY WERE BORN WHEN I'M DONE WITH THEM!" Pinkie yelled out in an extremely out of character **(But understandable)** rage, prompting the rest of the girls to back up a little way from her. Expect Applejack who just pated her on the shoulder gently, even if she was a little wary herself.

"Shimmer down cuz. We all feel the same, but we know nothin about this woman to even try and attempt a search party." Applejack calmly said as Pinkie Pie took a few deep breaths calming herself down

"True, so Rarity how had Sweetie Belle been since you know…" Fluttershy asked as she had ceased crying from being more worried about Rarity then her own feelings at the moment. Rarity began tearing up a little at the thought of her little sister the past few days.

"Like…. like I said psychical she's fine from what I concluded myself, b-but when I brought her to the doctors the next day that was a different story…" Rarity explained trying her best not to start crying

"How different do you mean Rarity?" Twilight asked carefully hoping she didn't offended her, thankfully Rarity knew what Twilight had meant

"Very different Twilight. The doctor I took her to see concluded she was mentally disturbed, but that was normal after what she had been through. What had worried the doctor was what she described of her attacker's killer. Sweetie Belle had told him that it was a woman. Like how I was told by Apple Bloom and Scootaloo when they explained what Sweetie Belle had told them. Said woman wielded a sword and Sweetie Belle didn't get a good look." Rarity answered sighing

"I see, not to be pushy but anything else?" Twilight replied back as Rarity nodded

"Yes there is more. Sweetie Belle had mention to the doctor that the woman had begun laughing when Sweetie told her killing was wrong. What makes this worst is that since then, Sweetie Belle hasn't been eating as much or even sleeping much either. She doesn't smile along with the fact she seems lost in her own mind and I'm just worried about her health. I even explained to Principle Celestia the day before school started the situation. Thankfully she understood and had excused Sweetie Belle from school until she recovers. Even so I feel like such a horrible sister for not being able to do anything for her." Rarity explained and with she began to cry into her palms of her hands as the girls could only patted her on the back for comfort. Thankfully it didn't take long for Rarity to calm down as Sunset handed her a tissue from her back pack

"Here you go Rarity." Sunset kindly said

"Thank you Sunset." Rarity replied back as she took the tissues and used the to blow her nose and then used another one to wipe her eyes

"No problem Rarity, but anything else you would like to tell us? Because class is going to start soon and I just want to make sure you'll be find for the first day of school." Sunset asked warmly to help lift Rarity's sprits if possible and thankfully it helped as Rarity was already feeling better

"I'll be fine really, though…. I did learn that there's are some rumors about criminals ending up butchered by an unknown vigilante. From witnesses who were around the time of the attacks to see it happen from a distance. They all saw a woman wielding a sword and a shield. Every one of those accounts ended with the police finding the…well the corpses of the criminals. Most were butchered and mangled beyond belief. So I guess Sweetie Belle's so called **'savior'** has a bit of a reputation already in town." Rarity stated as she had a bit of venom in her tone when she said savior

"Well that's a scary thought knowing we could have a possibly deranged killer in our mist." Twilight said nervously as the bell for the first class rang and the sounds of students chattering could be heard from outside the room

"Look we'll talk about this later okay, let's just enjoy our first day of school." Sunset suggested, the girls looked at one another and agreed that it would be for the best. With that they all started their first day of the school year

 **-Last class of the day-**

The first day of school so far had been a good one, it had already been five classes in. It turned out that the girls all had the same classes together. Which only made them feel even better about this last year of school. Still not all was good, Scootaloo and Apple Bloom were worried since Sweetie Belle wasn't with them and it was understandable though. The whole day both younger girls were wondering how they could help Sweetie Belle recover quick as they wanted their third best friend with them. Apple Bloom and Scootaloo felt like a missing piece of their life was missing without Sweetie Belle, the main seven could only sympathize with them on that. Meanwhile the girls had wanted to talk about what Rarity told them during their lunch break, but it just didn't seem like the right time to talk about it with so many people around them. So as lunch went by somewhat silently their last class was now in session. It was Math and Miss Cheerliee was their teacher. As class began the other students and the girls **(excluding an already bored Rainbow Dash)** waited patiently for class to start

"When is this going to start so it can be over?" Rainbow Dash asked with a bored look

"Any second Rainbow." Sunset replied back amused by her friends ever so bored attitude when it comes to class and to Sunsets guess seconds later the door to the room swung open with Miss Cheerliee entering. She faced the class with a wide smile and began her introduction

"Good afternoon class now I know some of you may already be griming about learning more math, but I assure you that if you pay attention and keep up you'll pass with flying colors!" Miss Cheerliee said enthusiastically

"I'm wondering how she's always so upbeat." Sunset muttered to Twilight as both girls giggled a little wondering what it could be. But just then Miss Cheerliee bopped herself on the head

"Oh how silly of me, class we'll be getting a new student today. She's recently transferred from Washington so give our new wonder colt a warm Canterlot High welcome!" Miss Cheerliee stated to the students and main seven's surprise

As the student began wondering about the new girl, some were wanting to know if she was cute or what she looked like. Though there was one important question the whole class wondered and for good reasons. It was if this new girl was some sort of magical being coming to either take away their free will, happiness or something else entirely. The chatter halted as the door to the class room opened slowly to reveal the new student

The new student in question was as a gorgeous young lady with light grey skin, long raven black hair that had a pony tail sticking out from the back, two light yellow eyes and black lip stick. Despite this her outfit actually was completely different from how the girl's natural beauty was. She wore a sleeveless gray hoodie with black lining on the edges and light baggy gray jeans. She also wore a pair of old brown boots. She had a neckless that looked like black pointed tip cross that had two small red wings attached on the inner upper corners. Lastly for all her beauty the new girl looked so shy at the moment that it could put Fluttershy to shame

One thing that the main seven did noticed was that the new girl didn't have backpack, but she did have a matted dark gray colored cell-phone which she was holding in her hand. The girls just came to the same conclusion that Miss Cheerliee was going to allow it so the new girl could still take notes on her phone

"My, she's um…." Rarity said though couldn't find the correct words. Rainbow Dash who was sitting next to her deiced to help out

"Dressed like a hobo?" Rainbow Dash bluntly answered, then got a disapproving look from Rarity

"Rainbow Dash what a rude thing to say, you're lucky you whispered that." Rarity said angrily, though to their misfortune Miss Cheerliee had taken noticed of the two

"Rainbow Dash, Rarity how rude of you both. I would kindly ask you to pay attention to miss…oh wait how silly of me again, sweetie could you tell us all your name. Then after that you can take the empty seat next to Rarity." Miss Cheerliee said. The girl looked at Miss Cheerliee nervously, then back to the class. She waved her hand as a gesture for hello, but Miss Cheerliee elbowed her right left arm giving the new girl a clear sign that she'd have to speak up

"Hi I-I'm um M-Mu…." The new girl began to say but couldn't, so she stopped and took a deep breath before trying again donning a cheerful smile. "Better, hello new classmates I'm Muerta Buringa. It's nice to meet you all."

Miss Cheerliee and most of the other students seemed satisfied with the introduction as they applauded her. Though Pinkie Pie being a party and smiles expert took imminent notice of Muerta's fake smile. As Muerta took her seat next to Rarity, Pinkie Pie was already making small notes for her friends to read. Pinkie took a minute or so to do it, but once she was done she had made six miniature paper fighter jets that looked pretty detailed to the real thing. **(How she did it. Well it's probably best not to question it or her. I mean like never, don't do it if you want to stay sane)** Pinkie Pie lifted the paper jets and threw them into the air which surprisingly landed right in front of her friends. Sunset, Twilight, Applejack, Rarity, Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy opened them with no problems since Miss Cheerliee already started the lesson for the day paying attention to the board more than the students. When they opened their letters it had a single sentence written in them

 **-Letter start-**

 _Dear friends in class with me,_

 _Muerta is so faking her smile!_

 _P.S: We should talk to her after class so we can get to know her better. Oh also so I can throw her a_ _ **"Welcome to Canterlot High!"**_ _party._

 _From,_

 _Pinkie Pie_

 **-Letter end-**

"Well if that's the case with Muerta. Then it's seems like it would be a good idea to talk with her, I know I wouldn't want to be alone on my first day of school." Fluttershy whispered to Applejack who was sitting in front of her

Applejack along with Twilight, Sunset and Fluttershy looked over to Muerta who at the moment was having a quiet conversation with Rarity. Rarity in her right seemed to be giving Muerta fashion tips already. Sunset and Twilight rolled their eyes amused by Rarity's need to help anyone she can with fashion, but that was one of her many qualities that made her a good friend. Applejack just sighed and Fluttershy gigged. Just then Rainbow Dash looked back at them doing hand signs pleading to help her out of this conversation of Fashion that she was being unintentionally subjected to. Rainbow Dash wondered why she seemed to be always the one with Rarity when she went off talking about fashion, she was praying this class would go by quickly. The others quietly snickered as they knew they couldn't help Rainbow Dash since class was still in session. Though if the heavens themselves had been listening to Rainbow Dash, they answered as the school bell suddenly rang

"Wait what…. oh right I just remembered Celestia telling me that the last classes for today were to be cut off early. Something about a mandatory meeting in twenty minutes. Well then class I guess you're dismissed for today, but don't think you aren't getting extra homework tomorrow." Miss Cheerliee stated as the students all booked it out, then were followed behind by Miss Cheerliee grumbling in annoyance as she exited the room

This left Sunset, Twilight, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Applejack and Rarity who was still talking to Muerta all alone now in the class room. The girls decided that it was the perfect time to get to know Muerta. So they made their way up next to Rarity. Once they were close enough Rarity and Muerta took noticed of them

"Oh girls sorry I didn't see you there. I was a little too busy talking with Muerta about her wardrobe." Rarity happily said, much to her friend's relief that she was feeling a tad bit better than earlier this morning

"Yeah she's really nice to offer making me some clothes, I don't have much money so what I'm wearing right now is all I really have for clothing. Still I feel bad that I can't pay you for your kind offer Rarity." Muerta responded with a somewhat regretful tone. Rarity just pated her on the shoulder with a reassuring smile

"Oh pff darling I live to give and help those in need. Besides that's what friends are for right?" Rarity replied back as thankfully she didn't start ponying up, because in any other case she'd be happy for that to happen. But Muerta was a new student here so she didn't know about the more **'magical'** aspects of the school

"Wait what?" Muerta muttered loudly upon hearing what Rarity just said, her eyes opened wide as she looked at Rarity and then the rest of the girls who were all smiling at her now. Muerta couldn't help but feel surprised and also happy "W-Why?"

"What do mean Muerta, we just want to be friends with you is all and get to know you better. Whys that seemin weird to you?" Applejack explained as Muerta's reaction was not one she or the others were probably expecting. Muerta seemed hesitant to answer at first, but then just sighed somewhat uncomfortably

"Well you see, I... I never actually have had a friend or many friends to be exact. Most people just avoid me thinking I'm weird. Even when I was being nice, people just avoided me. So I guess maybe I'm just shocked you all want to be my friends and so quickly at that." Muerta explained as Sunset patted her on top of the head. Muerta looked at Sunset with a raised eyebrow at her action while Sunset just laughed some more but all in good intentions

"Sorry about that Muerta, still you and Rarity seem to be hitting it off well. Since that's the case I think I can speak for the girls here saying that you'll get along well with us too." Sunset explained as the rest nodded in agreement

"Indeed, your already friends with Rarity so you get the rest of us as well. It's kind of like a packaged deal." Twilight added in, but before anyone else could make another comment Principle Celestia came into the class room and noticed the girls all huddled around Muerta

"Oh there you girls are, I actually was looking for all of you." Celestia said happily

"I'm not meaning to sound rude Principle Celestia and it's probably none of my business to ask. But why we're looking for them?" Muerta asked as Celestia smirked

"I was actually looking for the girls here to tell them, that as of today they will be your should I say guides to the school for a week or two." Celestia explained before looking at the main seven. "Would that be okay with you ladies, Muerta here doesn't really have much of a record when it comes to school. So I just wanted her to have an easy transition into CHS and who better to do it then you seven."

Meanwhile the girls all were a little embarrassed by the praise, but appreciated it no doubt and they were pretty happy they could spend time with their new friend. Muerta seemed like she definitely needed a few friends.

"You can count on us Principle Celestia. We'll give Muerta here the best introduction to CHS ever!" Sunset proudly answered back as Celestia just nodded and then made her way out, leaving the eight girls alone once more. Though it got awkward pretty quickly from the sudden silence. Actually the only sounds that could be heard were from Derpy getting into an argument with Bulk Biceps over which brand of muffins were the best in the school's hallways

"So are we just going keep quiet or what, because I think we should be leaving school don't you think. You know last class of the day over and we could totally be using our time for other more fun activities." Rainbow Dash suggested and Pinkie Pie upon hearing Rainbows suggestion immediately got the prefect idea

"I got one, we can all have a sleepover at my place!" Pinkie suggested happily as the others wonder if that was a good idea. Applejack then decided to explain to her cousin why that may not work out

"Cuz not to burst your bubble but you sure that's a good idea. I mean I know Granny and Big Mac won't mind me sleepin over, so long as I get up and get to school on time. But the rest of the girl's parent might not be up for your idea. Especially since it's a school night and all." Applejack Kindly explained

"Well mine won't mind much. My mom and dad trust me enough to get up early. I just got to call and tell them I'm sleeping over at your place Pinkie Pie." Rainbow Dash answered first

"Same here, my mother should be okay with it. Besides she's got Angel to help her out with the animals I'm allowed keep at home. I just need to stop by home to get my stuff and tell her where I'll be at." Fluttershy answered next while Rarity had already gotten done texting her mother and father, Twilight did the same but was still waiting for a response

"Well my mother and father are okay with me staying over tonight at your place Pinkie Pie. Besides they decided to takeover tonight's duties for me so I can have a break as they've told me. So I'll be coming over, I just hope my little sister will do alright with our parents for the night." Rarity said with a slight worried tone

"I'm sure they will Rarity and I just got a text back from my parents. They're okay with me sleeping over tonight also, then again they're just happy to see me socializing with other people." Twilight said happily as she turned her attention over to Sunset "How about you Sunset. Think you'll be able to leave your cozy apartment for a while?"

"Very funny Twilight, but actually I've been meaning to tell you girls this. I don't have my apartment anymore because I kind of sold it when I got offered to…well to move in with someone." Sunset replied back bashfully. As Sunset announce that, the girls even Muerta who had only just met them gasped in surprise. They began asking Sunset questions about why and who, but Sunset just motioned them to calm down. Thankfully that's all it took for them to calm down

"Sorry about that Sunset. Still who did you move in with, if you'd don't mind telling that is. I mean if that's not okay, then you don't have to." Fluttershy asked as Rainbow Dash began smirking deviously

"Oh I think I know, let me guess some guy caught your eye huh?" Rainbow Dash suggested much to Sunsets slight annoyance and Twilights surprisingly strong feeling of jealousy at the thought of that all of the sudden

"Rainbow Dash?" Twilight said in annoyance as Rainbow Dash snickered as she and the girls rolled their eyes a little. All except for Pinkie Pie who was snickering along with Rainbow Dash as well now. Sunset meanwhile sighed at Rainbow's once again way too forward questions, still she knew she should respond back to debunk whatever her Rainbow haired friend was imagining

"No Rainbow Dash. Look it's hard to explain but let's just say it's an adult I'm living with and a woman just to say. Anyways Muerta will you be able to come over tonight?" Sunset explained to the best of her abilities without saying too much and then turned the conversation back to Muerta

"Yes actually I will be, but I might be a little late. Sorry about the um... I'm sorry I did hear most of your names but I guess they slipped my mind." Muerta answered as Pinkie pie giggled

"Silly goose, as long as you make it to the sleepover then it's all good and my name is Pinkie Pie nice to meet you!" Pinkie Pie said grinning widely. The rest of the girls decided it be best to introduce themselves to Muerta

"My name is Rainbow Dash the most awesome girl in this school!" Rainbow Dash proudly said as she flashed her trade mark smirk that she used whenever she was introducing herself to some

"Excuse Rainbow Dash, she's got pride bigger than Granny smith's drawers." Applejack stated getting a glare from Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy then coughed loudly to get the attention on her so as not to have Rainbow Dash possibly attack Applejack for her little comment. But Fluttershy kind of forgot she hated the spot light even with friends

"Oh ah...I...sorry my name is..." Fluttershy tried to say, but she was too nervous at the moment to make any clear sentences

"Hey don't worry, just take your time trust me I know how your feeling." Muerta responded back kindly patting Fluttershy on the right shoulder. Fluttershy did a quick smile of appreciation

"Right sorry, but I'm Fluttershy. Nice to meet you." Fluttershy finally answered with an appreciative tone

"Likewise Fluttershy, oh also the same with you Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, Applejack and Rarity again. Sorry I'm kind of tired today, didn't get much sleep last night." Muerta said sheepishly smiling. Twilight couldn't help but giggle from how Muerta was acting, she kind of reminded Twilight of herself before she came to CHS

"No harm done Muerta. Any who I'm Twilight Sparkles, but Twilight is just fine." Twilight replied back

"And I'm Sunset Shimmers but just call me Sunset. I hope we can all show you a great time at CHS." Sunset said last

"Again likewise, it's nice to meet you Twilight and Sunset. I'm sure you girls will be able to give me a good school year." Muerta stated as she appreciated the sincerity from the girl's introductions, she hadn't really ever had much contact with people her own age so this was a refreshing start

"Well we should get going ladies. We got get ready for partying!" Pinkie Pie added in joyfully

Pinkie Pie then rushed out of the class room and probably back to her home to get the ready for the sleepover. The rest of the girls realized they should get going now as well, so one by one they all left. But Muerta did give Fluttershy her cell phone number since she was the last to leave. Once Fluttershy left, Muerta looked around the room and then took a deep breath knowing she was all by herself at the moment

"Can't believe I actually made some friends today, seven to be exact. Still I'm glad they wanted to be my friends. Don't worry girls I'll make it to sleepover. I just have to deal with some business, though I hope the blood doesn't stain my 'other' outfit." Muerta muttered to herself as she got up from her seat and made her way out. All the while her gaze turned from a kind girl's to a cold blooded hunter

 **-Canterlot Docking Bays-**

"Alright, now that were all here can we please commence with our negotiations?" Asked a snow white skinned man with long blonde hair, blue eyes and wore a white suit with a black vest underneath. Currently said man was out at the Canterlot's Shipping Yard talking to three other men a few inches taller than him but all varied in size when it came to each other. All three men wore similar outfits that were pure black suits, a pair of black gloves and black masks with thick green googles. They all held in their hands MP5's just in case something was to go wrong. Out of the Trio the tallest man was the one to answer

"Yes we can Blueblood, but you better be straight with us. Mistress Chrysalis isn't a woman to screw with." The lead thug replied back in a stern tone

"Yes, yes I've heard all about the ever so infamous **'Mistress of pain'**. You can tell her to send me her regards or better yet some nude's." Blueblood answered smugly. Though that was the wrong move on his part as the lead thug lifted him up by the throat while the other two men aimed their MP5's at Bluebloods head

"SHE IS OUT MISTRESS, OUR QUEEN AND YOU WILL SHOW HER RESPECT YOU SNIVELING LITTLE PIECE OF SHIT!" The lead thug screamed out in rage. This didn't go well over for Blueblood who lost all of his cool and pissed his pants. The three men all took noticed and began laughing

"Oh my god boss, dude here just pissed his pants. What a loser!" The second tallest thug said laughing his ass off as the shortest thug hung onto his shoulder looking like he was going to pass out from all the laughter

"Yes he did. Well then at least we know what you're made of piss boy." The Lead thug stated as he dropped Blueblood onto the ground "So we'll transfer the money to your account and you get us the guns got it?"

Blueblood did his best trying to get his cool back, but that was ruined right when he pissed his pants and now he knew he had just made a bad impression to his newest client or his clients men to be exact. He already knew Chrysalis men were going to tell her about him pissing his pants, so he deiced just to try and act tough for the rest of the meeting if he could.

"Y-Yeah I got it, just get out of here so I can get my shit done a-a-a-a-alright." Blueblood sternly responded, but the nervous stuttering didn't help with his already damaged image. The three men just laughed again, but the lead thug decided that this would be a good time to get out of this town as it was way too boring for his and his men's taste

"Alright then we'll go, just don't forget the gun's piss boy." The lead thug stated

With that the lead thug then kicked Blueblood hard in the crouch, making him fall to the ground in pain. The three thugs left laughing in hysteria as Blueblood stayed down until the laughter was gone. Once he couldn't hear those men anymore Blueblood got up and began to tear up just a little. He didn't know how degrading this would be when he first began his gun trade, the only reason he chosen this life style was because of what he saw in all the movies and TV shows of how rich the characters who sold the guns got in this sort of business.

Blueblood wanted some of that in his life and he wanted to be respected, though financial reason were also why he took up this lifestyle. The only issue back when he started was keeping it away from his aunt Celestia and Luna. Those two were mothers to him more than his actual mother. His actual mother had been nothing more than a drunken whore who got knocked-up after she hosted a wine drinking party, his mother being the only woman in a group with ten men. When Blueblood's mother had him she treated him like shit, like he was nothing but a mistake. Thankfully his aunt Celestia and Luna had gotten enough evidence to have her arrested and lose custody of him.

Blueblood had been about five years old when he had moved in with his aunts and up until a few years ago it was the best years of his life. So he was worried what would happen if they ever figured out about his current lifestyle. Then again when Blueblood was old enough and had moved out of his aunt's home, he knew he'd have to get a job to support himself. Even if he hated the idea of it. Sadly, every job Blueblood had, he was fired from within three hours of the shifts. So with no other idea of what to do, he had gone to some of his friends that he had actually kept in touch with to see if they could help him out. His group of friends being that of only four people and all men.

Thankfully his four only friends of his were the ones who helped him get started in the illegal gun trading business. Blueblood was thankful that his friends were all in the military and came from wealthy families. So Bluebloods friends always had the cash to bribe some more willing officer to get him the guns he had needed then. It was now three whole years since the start of his current lifestyle and he already had a good sized client list along with a large bank account. Even though most of his clients saw him as a loser in the end, but Blueblood knew pitying himself wouldn't get him anywhere. Blueblood picked himself back up and began to make his way to his car, but he didn't get even an inch ahead before he was pushed against the wall next to the right of him hard

"What the hell is happening?" Blueblood asked in a panic as he realized he was being pushed back against the wall by a shield and he could already tell whoever wielded the shield didn't seem like they were going to play nice

"Shut up will you, you're going tell me everything you know!" A woman demanded as Blueblood could feel her pushing harder at this point with her shield

"Wait what, w-what are talking about?!" Blueblood asked feeling immense fear rising up in him

"Don't play stupid with me mother fucker, I know you're selling guns illegally. What I want to know is to who dammit!" The woman sternly responded back as she released Blueblood who fell flat on his butt against ground. Blueblood looked forward to see he had a pretty good view of his attacker

It was a woman like he already figured out, but a very young woman from the shape of her body. She wore a black hooded leather jacket, a pair of grey- steel gloves that went up to the forearms along with a pair of black leather shoulder and elbow pads. She also wore a pair of knee high thin black combat boots and grey steel cargo pants with the lower part of the pants stuffed into her boots. His attacker wielded a steel sword with a brown leather grip and a jade hilt with yellow ends pieces. She also wielded a wide steel kite shield with a brown center, though the shield seems to have a few good scratches on its surface. But what scared Blueblood the most was the woman's mask. Her mask was a pure white mask with black whiskers painted on the cheeks, a black stitched mouth painted over where her real lips would be under and black painted spikes under her the mask's eye holes. The mask only was made creepier as the woman had her black hood over her head, creating a shadow which covered the eyes. All in all, Blueblood had no idea what was going to happen, so he deiced to try using his charms

"My dear lady I can see you need information, but might I say that you look stunning in that-" Blueblood began to say, but was the cut off as he suddenly felt a stinging pain in his left leg. Particularly where his knee was along with the fact he was falling over to side. Once Blueblood actually collided with the cold pavement he began shaking and then he looked down to see that his left leg had been cut clean off right up to the center of his knee cap

"You were saying?" The woman asked in an annoyed tone

"OH MY GOD YOU CUT OFF MY LEG OFF YOU PSYCHOTIC BITCH!" Blueblood yelled out, he got an answered back from the woman as she stabbed her sword straight into his sliced knee cap "THAT STINGS!"

"I want answers and I'm not in the mood for bullshit. Now tell me or else." The woman sternly explained once more as she slowly twisted her blade, which in turn began slowly ripping and slicing up the insides of Bluebloods mutilated stump that had been his left leg

"You freaking sadist!" Blueblood yelled out once more as she continued slowly twisting her blade

At this moment Blueblood truly had an understanding on what real pain was. He always though he was tough whenever he had cut himself by accident and didn't cry. But no right now he felt like his leg had a rat squirming into the wound while it slowly nibbled at the muscle and was ripping out chunks of flesh with its paws. That is what this sadistic woman's sword felt like to him and he could only beg for her to stop

"Tell me." The woman asked very sternly

"P-P-Please stop, please I c-can't tell y-you they'll kill me. Y-You have to believe me!" Blueblood responded with a pained tone

"I don't care if they kill a little prissy baby like you, I want the names of your clients now. I am not going to miss my first sleepover because of you." The woman answered coldly as she pulled her blade out of Bluebloods wound. She knelt down and lifted Bluebloods head up by his hair, then without warning the woman began bashing the top edge of her kite shield into Bluebloods face. It went on over and over again for a good thirty seconds until Bluebloods face was bleeding badly, his lip was busted up, a few of his front teeth were broken, his nose was slightly bent and lastly his right eye had swollen up

"oh god!" Blueblood screamed crying heavily as bloody snot came out from his nose. He was praying his attacker would stop her brutal assault on him. "Why oh god w-why are you doing this. Please let me go I don't want to die, I don't want to die!"

"Then shut the fuck up with your bitching and tell me your god damn client's names. Do you fucking understand me, do you?!" The woman yelled back at her wits ends as she bashed Bluebloods face against the ground five times before stopping and looking Blueblood in the eyes "Tell me now!"

"Okay, okay for the love of all that is holy just don't kill me!" Blueblood screamed as his attacker let go of his hair. The woman then moved her masked face closer to his, and with that Blueblood felt like he was looking into the face of death itself. It only made her more terrifying than she already was with her respond

"Then talk little boy." The woman calmly demanded

"R-Right, look m-my clients are **Mister Sombra** of the **Kings Fist Organization** but some call him 'King Sombra', then there's **Lord Discord** of the **Laughing Syndicate**. But he knows also as **'The God of chaos'**. My newest client is **Chrysalis** of the **Changeling Mafia** ; people call her the **'Mistress of Pain'** or **'Queen Chyrsalis'** also. That's all I have and I know there are more gangs. But I truly don't know enough about those groups so please let me live!" Blueblood answered praying that he would survive this night even with all his painful injuries he's sustain. His attacker just stared at him, making Blueblood even more nervous until she asked as question

"Have you heard of a person called **'Death lord'** at all?" The woman asked as Blueblood became confused by this. He had never heard of this so called Death lord and if he had. He would have already tried selling the man or woman guns

"N-No, why?" Blueblood asked nervously

"Never mind I have what I got, still I'm going to give you a presents that you can remember me by." The woman answered as Blueblood already could tell he was going to regret asking

"W-What do mean?" Blueblood asked once more and he got his answer

The woman answered Blueblood as forced her index and thumb into the lids of his swollen eye. Blueblood could feel her two fingers rip through the nerves and tendons as she ripped out his right eye making Blueblood scream in agony. The woman wasn't done though as she quickly stood up, dropped his right eye on the grounds and stomped it into mush. She then began stomping her boot against Blueblood's head. A minuet after repeated kicks and a few more stabs to his right leg this time then she was done

"Trust me you'll remember this you criminal piece of filth, if you survive your wounds that is." The woman stated as she began joyfully laughing at her work "I'm off to have fun at my first sleepover and I couldn't be any happier!"

With that last mocking sentence Bluebloods attacker was gone, Blueblood though was starting to feel tired and cold as his vision became darker. He was scared for a moment until he began thinking of happy memories he had with his beloved aunt Celestia and Luna. If he was going to die, he was going to die with a smile on his face. Blueblood began to remember all the fun games they would play with him, all the motherly love they showed him, all the encouragement they gave him when he was sad and when he would yell or ignore them in his fits off adolescent anger. His aunts still love him even if they seemed annoyed at time, Blueblood began regretting all the arguments he had with them. He regretted all the times he didn't take their advice to heart. But what he regretted the most was what happened when he moved out, he had yelled at them and said he didn't need them anymore. The whole argument was his fault as his aunts had just wanted him to stay with them until he was truly ready to live by himself. But no he had to defy his loving aunts to show them that he wasn't a baby. Up until now Blueblood hadn't spoken to his aunts since then, now he wished he could tell them he was sorry and that he loved them. But all he could do was say it to himself in a way of self-comfort in his dying moments.

"I…. I-I'm sorry…. I'm so….so sorry…. I wish, I w-w-wish I could tell you both I lov…. lo…. l…" Blue blood mutter to himself as his vision was getting much darker, the color of the world was going gray, his body felt numb so he wasn't feeling pain anymore. His life began to flash before his eyes of all the sadness in his life and thankfully all the joys that his aunts gave him. But before he would take his last breath and see the world one last time, he saw a woman in black robe that covered her whole body and head appear before him. The robbed woman walked up to him, knelt down and stroked his hair

"Don't worry child, you'll make a perfect specimen for my master... Death Lord. " The robbed woman whisper as Blueblood swore he saw a toothy grin appear form across her hidden face. With that Blue Blood took his last breath, then closed his eyes for the last time as darkness was all that remained

 **-Pinkie Pies house-**

"Where is she, oh I hope Muerta didn't get lost. I don't think we gave her direction or anything!" Pinkie Pie yelled in a panic waiting with the rest of the girls in her home, she smacked herself for not giving her new friend directions to her house. Sunset, Twilight, Rarity, Rainbow Dash and Applejack didn't know what to say to calm Pinkie Pie down. Thankfully Fluttershy was able to

"Um Pinkie Pie, I sent her direction on a text message a while ago. Sorry about that I…. I should have made sure you know…. you were okay with it." Fluttershy explained, though she felt pretty bad that she had done that without asking Pinkie Pie if that was okay with it, Pinkie Pie though couldn't have been more than happy with what Fluttershy did

"Silly little Fluttershy your aunt Pinkie ain't mad, no she's glad!" Pinkie Pie replied back happily. The others snickered at the interaction along with the sight of Fluttershy's out of character annoyed look. But before anyone could comment the doorbell rang

"I'll get it, Fluttershy stay here with the rest of the girls while your aunt Pinkie gets the door!" Pinkie Pie said as she bolted to her front door

"I'm a year older than you." Fluttershy mutter in slight annoyance while the girls kept on snickering at the little scene

Meanwhile as Pinkie Pie got to the front door beating her sister Maud to it for once, she opened it to see a happy Muerta waiting outside as the girl was wearing the clothing she wore at school and carrying a white backpack that looked like she had just bought it. Pinkie Pie assumed it was her toothbrush and whatever else that she had in there. Though she also swore she saw a few barely noticeable red stains on Muerta's new backpack, but she didn't worry about it

"Muerta I'm so glad you could make it!" Pinkie Pie happily said as she hugged Muerta, Muerta hesitantly hugged her back but smiled. Then both girls let go of one another

"I'm glad I come make it too Pinkie Pie, thanks again for inviting me over. This will be my first sleepover, so I'm looking forward to an amazing time!" Muerta joyfully replied back as she entered Pinkie Pies home, though Pinkie Pie was curious about something

"Hey Muerta can I ask but what were you doing anyways before you got here?" Pinkie Pie asked with a curious smirk. Muerta just giggled a little at the girl's curiosity, it was nice to be around people like her and the others she had met today. She only hoped her other line of work wouldn't get her new friends into harm's way. But right now she didn't want to think about that, while in the meantime she already had figure out what to tell Pinkie Pie

"Oh you know just cleaning my house up and all. It was really dusty from the move in, so I wanted to take some of my time toady to clean my new home up before I got here. Also I went down to one the shops in town to buy this backpack along with my school supplies so I should be set for tomorrow." Muerta answered happily

"Oh okay then, well come on let's get the party started!" Pinkie Pie said as she grabbed Muerta by the hand and lead her up to her room.

 **\- "You know I think I'm going to love it here."-** Muerta joyfully thought to herself as she felt like the luckiest girl in the world right now

Though unknown to her and the main seven, their destinies had now been intertwined into future events that would test their friendships along with their sanity. Either way it was already a start to a bloody good time….

* * *

 **So how'd you like this chapter, Good, bad or are you going to wait till a few more chapters before you decide. Either way I appreciate the time everyone who read this chapter for well, taking the time to read this chapter in the first place. So like I said before hand, until the next chapter see you then and I hope you all have a wonderful day or night!**


End file.
